Book : Note Book
by Aosaki Sakurai
Summary: Buku, terkesan kuno kah? Tapi bagi mereka, buku adalah 'penyampai perasaan'. Benarkah itu? /CharaxReader/ /oneshoot setiap chapternya/ RnR? :v


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi- sensei

Rated : T

Main chara : Reader x GoM

Genre : romance gaje

**Warning!**

Typo(s), gaje, abal, semi AU, sudut pandang orang ketiga, one shoot,dll

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

"Ah, hujan lagi..." Pemuda itu mendongak-kan kepalanya sambil menatap langit yang merintikkan butiran air.

Terdengar suara, lebih tepatnya teriakan seorang gadis "Oi! Yang disana!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Merasa dipanggil, ia-pemuda itu menjawab "Apa?" Ia sempat menoleh singkat kearah si gadis lalu menatap lurus ke arah depan lagi.

"Gapapa, kok belum pulang?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hujan..." Balas pemuda yang ditanyainya tadi. Tangannya menadah ke tetesan air hujan.

"Tidak bawa payung?" Tanyanya lagi

"Menunggu jemputan" jawabnya cuek

'Orang aneh, harusnya langsung to the point saja'

(Sangat bukan Akashi...)

Gadis itu terlihat canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Oh begitu, hehehe" nada bicaranya cengengesan terpaksa (?)

Ah, pemuda itu menoleh "Namamu?" Tanyanya datar sambil menantap wajah orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Eh?" Tampaknya gadis itu agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

Ia menatap lurus kedepan "Aku malas mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali" tandasnya.

"[Name], [full name] desu. Namamu siapa?" Jawab gadis itu ramah.

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"Sou. Salam kenal ya Akashi-san!"

"Ya"

[Name] merasa familiar dengan nama dan wajah orang itu. Benarkah?

.

.

.

Gadis itu -[name], mengeluarkan notes kecil dari tasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil pena dan menggoreskan sesuatu didalamnya.

' Today, xx-xx-xx

Our first meeting. Under the raindrops, at the bus stop '

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Jepang sering diguyur hujan. "Ah, aku lupa bawa payung lagi" tampaknya, seorang gadis terlalu ceroboh tidak membawa payungnya. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu ini hujan akan turun tak menentu.

[Name] tampak bingung dengan 2 pilihan. Lari menerobos hujan atau menunggu hujan sampai reda. Ia merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh karena lupa membawa payung. Sudah jelas jika dia menerobos hujan keuntungannya cepat sampai, kerugiannya dia bisa saja sakit dan tas sekolahnya pun basah. Jika Ia menunggu, kebalikan dari menerobos hujan. Pulang terlambat, tapi tas nya tidak basah dan kemungkinan sakitnya kecil.

[Name] menghela nafas, "Haah, sebaiknya aku tunggu hujannya agak reda" ia pun duduk menunggu di halte bus. Tempat dia dan Akashi pertama kali bertemu. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu, pikirannya masing terngiang bayangan Akashi Seijuuro. Pemuda cuek, yang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Masih diragukan. Pasalnya ia hanya mengagumi Akashi Seijuuro, walau baru pertama kali bertemu ia merasa aura seorang Akashi berbeda. Ya, hanya itu. Tapi perasaan bisa saja berubah bukan?

Langit berubah menjadi jingga. Hujan tampaknya mulai mereda. [Name] pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halte, beranjak pulang kerumah. "Ah, aroma hujan memang terasa segar" gumamnya.

Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, untuk menghemat ongkos, [name] memilih berjalan kaki atau bersepeda daripada naik bus/kereta. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan berkecukupan. Ia selalu bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan padanya.

-skip time-

Sesampainya dirumah, [name] mengetuk pintu rumahnya "Okaa-san, tadaima~" teriaknya.

"Iya...tunggu sebentar" Pintu terbuka, "okaerinasai, [name]. Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Okaa-san khawatir padamu" raut muka sang Ibu terlihat khawatir.

"Aku lupa bawa payung, Okaa-san. Jadi aku menunggu sampai hujannya reda" tutur [name] menjelaskan alasannya terlambat, "dan juga tadi ada kegiatan klub, komplit deh" lanjutnya tertawa renyah.

Ibunya tersenyum lembut,"Yasudah ayo masuk, hari ini Okaa-san masak makanan kesukaanmu. Ganti baju dan lekas mandi"

"Ha'i, Okaa-san" [name] langsung menuju kamar. Lalu bergegas mandi. Setelah berpakaian, dia menghempaskan diri ke kasur empuk-nya.

"Apa pertemuan itu takdir? Atau cuma kebetulan?" Tanya [name] pada dirinya sendiri.

Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Ia mengambil catatan kecil, lalu menggoreskan penanya,

'Pertemuan pertama? Takdir atau kebetulan?'

[Name] bergegas menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan laptopnya. Sebagai seorang novelis SMA, ia selalu dikejar deadline, oleh karena itu apa yang dipikirkannya ia torehkan dalam notes kecilnya. Mungkin bisa menambah inspirasi.

Ia mengetik sesuatu, raut wajahnya menjadi serius saat berkutat dengan laptopnya. Pokoknya, bab ini harus selesai malam ini juga! Tekadnya.

-1 minggu kemudian- (cepat nya...)

Hasil ujian tengah semester sudah keluar, murid-murid berdesakan melihat hasil jerih payah mereka melawan soal yang luar binasa! Ada yang gembira, biasa saja, mengumpat kesal, bahkan menangis(?). [Name] ikut berdesakkan dengan murid lainnya "ah, aku masuk 10 besar lagi ternyata" ujarmu menghela nafas lega.

[Name] melihat siapa peringkat satu dalam ujian kali ini, Akashi Seijuuro.

Nama itu terpampang jelas disana, sang juara bertahan di sekolahnya. Dengan nilai yang sempurna, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Oalah, bodohnya [name] melupakan nama sang Akashi. Ckck

Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari arus manusia(?), [name] pun tak sengaja melihat Akashi tengah berjalan di koridor,

"Akashi-san! Omedetou ya!"

"Hn, arigato" ucapnya singkat.

Lalu percakapan mulai meluas ke berbagai aspek kehidupan (?)

Singkat saja, setelah hari itu mereka sering bertemu bahkan mengobrol bersama. Mereka juga mulai akrab, apalagi ketika belajar bersama.

-skip time, setelah pertemuan dan pembicaraan mereka-

(gue males ngetik :v /dihajar)

"Ah, dimana aku meletakkannya?" [Name] celingak celinguk mencari buku catatannya.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Ya, kau melihatnya? Buku catatan kecil bewarna hitam putih motif zebra." [Name] masih sibuk mencari-cari bukunya

"Tidak lihat,"

"Ooh, begitu. Terimakasih" , "eh, Akashi-kun. Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya berkeliling" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. /ditabok

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang mencari buku catatanku-_-"

"Hn"

"Oh ya, kalau kau menemukannya beri tau aku ya! Jaa ne" [name] pun berlari meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri(?)

Ekor mata Akashi menangkap sebuah buku bewarna hitam putih bermotif zebra tergeletak di bawah bangku taman. Dia mengambil buku itu, "buku ini yang dicarinya ya? Dasar ceroboh, masa

Di sini tidak kelihatan" Akashi terkekeh

Seorang Akashi terkekeh? :|

"Hm..." Akashi membuka buku catatan [name], membacanya dengan saksama "oh, jadi dia seorang novelis..."

Lembar pertama,

'Aduh! Aku dikejar deadline! Help mee! Editorku sudah marah-marah menagih tulisanku, oh Kami-sama! Bantulah hambamu ini T_T'

Lembar kedua,

'Lembayung senja begitu indah, menyimpan romantisme tersendiri. Tetapi, akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Digantikan dengan malam yang sunyi, gelap, dan dingin.'

Lembar ketiga,

'Today, xx-xx-xx

Our first meeting. Under the raindrops, at the bus stop'

Akashi merasa familiar dengan keadaan ini

Lembar keempat,

'Pertemuan pertama, takdir atau cuma kebetulan?'

Hn...

Lembar kelima,

' "Nah, sekarang aku tanya. Apa jantungmu berdebar tiap melihatnya? Atau didekatnya?"

"Emm...iya"

"suka memikirkan tentangnya?"

"Iya, mungkin"

"Artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta"

*blush* '

Lembar terakhir,

'Itu semua tidak mungkin'

'Suki da yo, A.S'

.

Akashi bergumam kecil seraya menutup buku itu lalu menyelipkannya di saku jas seragamnya.

"Hn,"

.

[Name] masih sibuk mencari buku nya, "Masih mencarinya?" Suara Akashi memecahkan fokus nya.

"Ah, iya. Apa kau menemukannya, Akashi-san?"

"Aku tak berniat membantumu mencarinya" kata Akashi dengan nada arogan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

[Name] menatap pemuda itu datar, "gak niat bantuin ya?"

"Iya,"

Akashi merogoh sesuatu di saku jasnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan buku notes yang mirip dengan notes mu.

"Hei!" Seru [name]

Akashi membuka lembaran-lembaran catatan [name], "oh...jadi kau seorang novelis ya?" Dia menatap [name], "pertemuan pertama, dibawah hujan di halte bus" lalu dia membuka lembaran berikutnya lagi, lalu membacakannya,"pertemuan pertama, takdir atau kebetulan?"

[Name] tampak gemetaran, "hei, kembalikan bukuku! Itu privasi, Akashi-san"

"Hm, ambil saja" Ia melempar bukumu layaknya melakukan shoot ke ring basket dengan mudah dia melempar buku itu ke tanganmu dengan mulus, ck dasar

"Kau membacanya?" Tanya [name]

"Kalau aku bilang iya kenapa?"

Semburat tipis menjalar di pipi [name].

"Sampai lembar terakhir?" Tanyanya lagi

"Mungkin," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ck, dasar tidak sopan. A-ah, aku permisi dulu. A-arigato" lalu [name] melangkahkan kakinya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Akashi.

"Soal lembar terakhir itu, kalau aku jawab ya bagaimana?"

Deg deg

Jantungmu berpacu cepat, lalu kau menoleh kearahnya. "Eh?"

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah [name]. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Akashi menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu [name], lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga [name],

"Aku juga suka kamu"

Nah, terimakasih buku catatan. Berkatmu, aku mendapatkan balasan dari rasa suka ku.

END

A/n:

Omg Huwat! GAJE to the max sekalee ff ini xD

Banyak skip timenya juga, dan sangat tidak berkualitas. Alay lagi-_-

Gue kena wb nih-_- masa kloter terakhir ktsp tugasnya kek 2013 -_- jadi kaga bisa apdet cepet. Gomenne :'v selain iu juga belom nyari inspirasi #dihajar yaudah, kebanyakan bacot nih, jaa!

Kritik/saran/komentar?

Review please :v?


End file.
